All The Reasons Why
by MyFangirlingWays
Summary: A list of all the reasons why Lucy Heartfillia belonged to Natsu Dragneel. And only Natsu Dragneel.
1. Reason One

**Reason One: He Was Nastu and She Was Lucy**

Lucy Heartfillia belonged to Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone knew it. It was a common fact at the guild, like how Gray belonged to Juvia, Levy was Gajeel's, Freed had all rights to Laxus, booze barrels were not to be touched unless you were Cana and— _you get the point_ .

Sure there were still many perverted comments about Lucy (*cough* _Macao_ *cough* _Wakaba_ *cough*), but no one actually _tried_ anything. Well, Loke did, but he was still in denial and Lucy had already grown used to and immune to the lion spirit's advances.

However, if you were to be anyone _other_ than Natsu Dragneel himself, and you were flirting with a certain blonde-haired celestial mage...well, good luck. Because by the end (Actually, it was more like as soon as you opened your mouth to speak to the girl.), your hair has mysteriously burst into flames and while you're trying to put out the raging fire, a pink-haired man will have already slipped a possessive arm around the blonde's waist. He will grin an infectious smile, easing her distress at your pain and send her away with a reassuring, " _I'll take care of it_."

She'll look at you, worry in her eyes, but one more grin from the rose-colored hair man will give her confidence and a small smile and she'll leave. As soon as she's gone, all the kindness and warmth the man had shown will have disappeared too. He sucks in the fire at your hair, _taking care of it_ as he said he would, but there's another matter he will discuss, something that will scare you much more than being burned alive.

"Listen up, _punk_ ," he sneers, giving you a flash of his longer-than-normal fangs. His voice is low, hardly a whisper, but you can feel all the hate and barely-restrained fury within it. Terror runs through you, a shiver running down your spine. You gulp as he continues. "That girl you were about to talk to? The blonde? Her name is Lucy Heartfillia and she's _mine_. Do you understand that? Lucy Heartfillia belongs to _me_ , you hear? _ME_!" Your eyes wander to the direction of where said girl had left, wishing you could run away too.

Suddenly, you feel a hand wrapping itself around the collar of your shirt and you're being lifted into the air. You gasp, your feet dangling uselessly and your hands holding onto the arm that picked you up in the first place. Dark, onyx eyes glare into your's and you want to cry out for your mother, or the police, or a _priest_ when you see the evil glint in them.

" _Do you understand_?" A threatening fist is poised near your face, ready to beat the living shit out of you. You actually _do_ cry out this time when you see that fist is engulfed in flames, the heat radiating off it making _more_ sweat run down your pale face.

"Y-Yes!" You manage to squeak out, terrified for your life. Almost immediately, you're set down, but by this time, your legs have to turned into puddles of mush and you fall to the ground, landing hard on your ass.

The pink-haired man's face morphs into a grin again as you cower in fear. "Great! I'm so glad we came to an understanding!" He exclaims, pulling you up into an unneccessarily hard handshake. The man turns to leave and walks a few steps before halting and looking back at you. Goose bumps run up and down your arms and legs when you see there's more.

"By the way," he said, slyly. "the name's Nastu. Natsu Dragneel." He turns and whistles with a spring in his step, his hands interlocked together behind his head.

This whole encounter has led you to realize three things: Lucy Heartfillia belonged to Nastu Dragneel, pink is a _terrifying_ color, and...as you look down...you need new pants.

* * *

 **I dunno. ._. Is this okay? I ship NaLu to the MAX and this is a new, short series of them. Reviews? OOC? WAS THIS POV TOO WEIRD? TnT Please tell me what you think...**

 **LOVE YA'**

 **-MyFangirlingWays**


	2. Reason Two

**Reason Two: Her Scent**

Everyone—whether they knew it or not—had their own special, unique scent. It's very faint, but it's there. You may happen to catch a whiff of someone's distinct scent when they walk by you or when you're very close to them. Most people don't notice this, but Natsu sure as hell does.

He was a dragon slayer for fuck's sake. All his senses were ridiculously enhanced. What may sound like a water drop to others, sounds like a waterfall to him. He was able to tell every individual ingredient in a single taste. A spritz of perfume to normal people was a _drenched_ , stinky motherfucker to Natsu.

All in all, it was a gift. And a curse. However, a certain blonde was tipping the odds in the favor of gift.

* * *

Natsu greedily inhaled her intoxicating aroma. He buried his face deeper into Lucy's pillow, his body taking up the whole bed. Natsu had always been able to identify everyone's scent with a certain thing. Like, for example, Gray had a sort of spearmint, winter-fresh smell. Wendy had a wind-blown scent, like leaves blowing on an autumn day. And so on.

But _Lucy_. Mavis, _Lucy_. She just _had_ to drive him _crazy_ with that stupid, addicting scent of hers. It was nearly impossible for Natsu to pin down and explain her exact smell. It was like it was always changing, but managed to still maintain the same special _Lucy_ thing. Did that make sense? It changed, but stayed the same?

Natsu groaned in frustration. Even without trying, his blonde partner drove him insane.

"Natsu." Natsu mumbled something incoherent in response, unwilling to move. " _Natsu_." This time he nodded his head a bit to show he had heard her. "Natsu Dragneel, I swear, if you had just _jumped_ on to my bed without taking a shower or a bath first, I am going to _murder_ —"

Natsu lifted his head abruptly, not wanting to face Lucy's wrath. "I'm clean, Luce, I swear!" Her brown orbs eyed him suspiciously. His trademark grin took over his face as he had a brilliant idea. "You wanna check?"

"How would I be able to—" In one swift move, Natsu leapt off of Lucy's bed and pulled her into his arms, causing the surprised blonde to crash into his chest. He slipped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him. She gave a soft " _Oh_!", but didn't fight him. Natsu dipped his head, trailing his nose against the slender column of her neck. He struggled to control himself and to not inhale her scent like a madman. As he breathed in, he detected the smell of the soap she had just used and right underneath it, that unique _Lucy_ scent that made Lucy, well, _Lucy_. "N-natsu?" The celestial mage whispered, her small, delicate hands coming up to his chest.

Nastu suddenly felt drowsy. Lucy's scent was like a drug—he always wanted— _no_. He always _needed_ more. It warmed him inside and out, like a blanket. "Hmm?" He answered lazily, his head now resting on his partner's left shoulder. His nose was still pressed into her skin, but at her collarbone now. He wanted to go to sleep, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave his spot from Lucy. There was only one solution for this. "Sleep with me, Luce." His onyx eyes peered up to look into her chocolate ones.

Without waiting for a solid answer, Natsu swept her up into his arms, bridal-style. Lucy let out a (cute) squeak, her arms instinctively wrapping around Natsu's neck. A crooked smile made its way to his face as he made his way over to the bed. Whether from the shock from being carried or the embarrassingly intimate way he had said that, Lucy's blush-stained cheeks burned against his chest.

Gently placing the girl onto the bed, Natsu wasted no time in laying down himself, curling around the blonde.

"Natsu," his partner whined, feeling quite awkward with the arrangements. "What are you—"

He hushed her with a soft, " _Shh_ ". Lifting her head with his right palm, he placed his arm under her as a makeshift pillow. With his free arm, he draped it over the curve of her waist, pulling her impossibly close. Her back was firmly pressed into his front, the extra warmth coming from her a treat for Natsu. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, drowning himself in her mouthwatering scent. "Stay with me." Vulnerability showed in his voice. He felt her relax in his hold and he smiled into her skin.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" She whispered, unused to this softer side of the normally strong and (hyper) active dragon slayer. Natsu's fingers were suddenly intertwined with lighter, nimbler ones.

He nodded. "Just stay with me." It was her turn to nod. Cuddling into his arm, Lucy made herself comfortable. In a few moments, her breathing evened and Natsu could tell the blonde mage was fast asleep. Funny, although Natsu was tired not even five minutes ago, he found himself wide awake. He shut his eyes anyways, trying to lull himself to sleep.

As soon as he did, his other senses heightened even _more_ , causing Lucy's scent to overwhelm him. But this time...there was something different. Natsu opened his eyes, confused. He pulled his head back and took a sniff of the air.

There was Lucy's scent—as usual—but now there was something else, something _more_ intermingled with it. It was... _his_ scent.

Natsu's eyes widened. Normally, his own scent would be not strong enough even for him to catch a whiff of. Not matter how long he spent in Lucy's apartment, her fragrance would always be the number one and only (food doesn't count) thing he would smell. However, it seemed as though the two different aromas were _equal_ now.

 _His_ smoky, campfire odor was fused with _her_ special Lucy smell.

Natsu felt a roguish smirk grace his lips as he thought longer about what he had just learned.

If Lucy's apartment smelled like him and (as he confirmed by sniffing his own shoulder) he smelled like Lucy, then...that must mean...

The fire mage slowly leaned closer to the unsuspecting blonde, gently dropping his head and inhaling when his face was buried in her silky hair. His face split into a huge grin.

She had his scent on her.

"This...," he spoke out loud, his voice quiet, but full of devilish joy. "I...I like this." He breathed in again. "I like this a lot."

* * *

The next morning, Natsu proudly walked into the guild, his blonde partner at his side. She gave him a crooked smile, an eyebrow raised.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He grinned, his canines flashing and momentarily blinding the girl.

Natsu shrugged, the grin never leaving his lips. "Nothing much." The face she gave him showed that she didn't believe him one bit. He laughed loudly. "Don't worry about it, Luce." With those cryptic words, he left her there, confused.

The pyromaniac strutted over to a certain long, black-haired dragon slayer—who was currently eating a piece of silverware.

"What the hell is up with that freaky smile of yours?" Gajeel grumbled, glowering up at him. Somehow, that made Nasty beam even more.

He shrugged. "Just a little something." Natsu was struggling to contain his excitement, the thrill of what he had recently discovered almost too much for him to handle. He tilted his head in Levy's direction—he knew Lucy was there too. He needed to show at least _someone_ that Lucy was his. Even if it was that metal head. "Why don't you come and walk with me?"

Gajeel—being insanely creeped out by Natsu's overly happy attitude and fearing for Shrimp—immediately got up and followed the pink haired man.

Levy noticed their presence first, Lucy's gaze traveling up to meet theirs soon afterwards.

"Gajeel? Natsu? What're you guys doing here?"

"Nothing much." Natsu repeated his previous statement. He looked over at Gajeel, an expectant look (and was that a proud smirk Gajeel detected?) on his face. "So, notice anything Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer snorted and crossed his arms. "Other than how friggin' stupid you are?" Instead of picking a fight with him like he normally would, Natsu just kept that annoyingly happy expression on his faceand gave a quick brush across his nose with his thumb. Gajeel felt his irritation grow and he growled. "Now what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, you little fucker—" He inhaled deeply, his anger getting the best of him. However, what he smelled threw him off. Bunny girl's scent was... _off_. What the—

" _Fuck_ ," he finished out loud, his eyes going wide. Natsu, knowing what just happened, smiled proudly.

"Erm...," the blue-haired script image cut into their little stare off. "What exactly is happening right now?"

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Would you guys care to explain?"

Ignoring them, Gajeel continued to stare at the flame head. "How did you even...No...You two actually _did_ the—"

" _Mavis, no_!" For the first time that day, Natsu's smile fell off his face, replaced by an embarrassed expression. Natsu felt his cheeks grow warm and he waved his hands frantically in front of him. He lifted one hand to scratch the back of his neck, shrugging. "It was just... _there_ , ya' know?" Natsu smiled fondly. "It's perfect."

Gajeel's lips pulled into a smirk. So, the dense pyro actually knew and _liked_ it? "Congrats, flame head." Natsu's (don't even ask how it's possible) grin grew even _more_.

" _Hello_? Are you two even listening?" Nastu looked down to see two frowns directed at them. He waved his free hand, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it." Nastu laced his fingers behind his head and walked off, whistling a merry tune. As he strutted away, he took in a deep breath and grinned.

 _Definitely_ gift.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! TUT I LITERALLY CRIED WHEN READING THEM CAUSE YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS, TOO!**

 **WAS IT TOO WEIRD? WERE THEY TOO OOC? WAS THE ENDING TOO ABRUPT? WAS THE WHOLE THING JUST BLEGH? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, PLEASE!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Love,**

 **MyFangirlingWays**

 **P.S. If you guys have time, could you maybe check out my poll on my profile page? Thank you! :)**


	3. Reason Three

**"** **Reason 3: Her Guild Mark** **"**

Lucy's guildmark was pink and Natsu's hair was pink. End of story.

...

...

...

" _What the hell kind of reason is that, you moron_?!" Gajeel grumbled, glaring at the pink-haired pyro. Natsu stared back, unperturbed.

"My reason. Duh." He replied simply. Beside him, Gray groaned.

"Why're we even _listening_ to this idiot?" Gray scoffed. "This is _Natsu_ we're talking about." The ice mage folded his arms against his (now bare) chest.

Natsu growled. "Oh, shuddup and put some clothes on, you stripper."

"Crap!" Natsu scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. It was always amusing to watch the ice mage search frantically for his missing clothes.

' _Serves him right. Doubting my foolproof reason like that_ ,' he scowled. He got up from the table and began walking away.

"Hold up now, Salamander." Gajeel's gravelly voice had him in pausing in his tracks. "You better fucking explain what the hell that meant."

Natsu swiveled around to face the iron dragon slayer, his arms still folded and the beginning of a smirk dancing on his lips. "And, tell me, _Gajeel_ ," he taunted. "Why do _you_ want to know what _I_ think?" Natsu slid his gaze to a blue-haired bookworm, his smile growing. " _Unless_...you have a certain girl you want to be all your's..."

The raven-haired male's face tinted red and he narrowed his eyes at the fellow dragon slayer. " _Shut up and just tell me_!" The rosette cackled, enjoying how uncomfortable the metal face was.

"Look at it like this," Natsu began, taking pity on the poor man. "Her favorite color is pink—which explains her guild mark choice—and my hair is pink, then what does that mean?"

Gajeel stared blankly. "Honestly, shitface, I don't know why I deal with you. Just tell me what the fuck it means."

Unperturbed by the insult, Natsu grinned. "It means _I'm_ her _favorite_ ," he winked.

"That sounds more like _you_ belong to _her_."

" _Sssshhh_!" Natsu cried, slamming his hand over Gajeel's mouth. He quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was listening. From the corner of his mouth, he muttered, "You're implying a future sequel/spinoff that the author isn't sure of making yet! Classified information!"

At that, Gajeel's eyes bulged. He gave the pink-haired man a small nod and Natsu hesitantly removed his palm.

Clearing his throat, Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, staring down the fire dragon slayer. "Okay, whatever. What does you being her favorite have anything to do with her belonging to you? Meredy, Chelia, Sherry, Virgo, Aries, and Polyushka have pink hair; are they bunny girl's favorite, too?"

Natsu blinked. Suddenly his aura darkened and he burst into flames. " _No_!" He shouted, glaring. The possibility of anyone but him being Lucy's favorite was unbearable. And pissed him off to no end. "Only me!"

"Geez, chill, Natsu." Gray had come back, this time with his shirt on. He pounded his right fist into his left palm. A circle of magic began to form around his hands and ice started to appear. "Or should I make you, flame face?"

"Bring it on, ice princess!"

"Wait just a second!" Gajeel picked them both up by the back of their shirt (which was miraculously still on Gray) and pulled them away from each other. "Look here, frost face, I need to talk with Salamander for a bit, so why don't you just wait until then, huh?"

Gray glowered at him. "Whatever, punk. You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you're gonna listen to _Natsu_." The ice Mage shoved Gajeel off him, stalking away.

"Hey! Come back here and say that to my face, you asshole!" Natsu was still being held up by Gajeel, his feet dangling above the floor.

Gajeel sighed. _Why do I even bother_? Dropping the pyromaniac to the ground, he started to leave. At that very moment, a familiar, tinkling laugh made him grit his teeth and stop.

" _Dammit, Natsu_! Just tell me!" The rose-haired man was once again lifted into the air (this time from the front of his shirt), a metal pillar poised next to his face.

He snarled, easily pushing the metal freak away from him. "I already told you, ya' fucker."

"That reason doesn't make any logical sense!"

Natsu shrugged. "None of them do. They're all weird." He smiled fondly, thinking of a certain blonde, celestial Mage. "But so is my Lucy."

With those final words, Natsu walked off, leaving a baffled iron dragon slayer wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Erm, thoughts? XD I kind of did this one just for funsies. Yeah, that's why it's so short...**

 **:( Sorry for the long wait! I was working on some other stories that had me distracted. *bows in apology* Please forgive me!**

 **Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and support you all! :) You guys are the best!**

 **Review please! I always reply. :D**


End file.
